earth2308fandomcom-20200214-history
Mods, Ammo
All Ranged weapons, even Bows, must expend Ammunition in order to fire. The amount of ammunition expended is dependent on the weapon's Rate of Fire and Magazine Size. There are various types of ammunition which may modify the statistics or properties of a weapon when loaded. You can also apply Weapon Modifications to applicable weapons, which permanently alter their statistics or properties, or affix them with Attachments, which alter statistics and properties as well but can be easily removed and put back on. You use Magazines to load most firearms. Those that use them come with at least one, but more must be purchased. On this page, items will be listed with stats similar to the Weapons page. Any field with a slash through it (/) means that the statistic is left unchanged from its listing on the weapons page. Otherwise, the statistics on this page either overwrite, add or subtract from those on the weapons page. Changes will be indicated with a + or - symbol, E.G., Properties: +Incendiary or Damage: -4. If a statistic overwrites the original, it will have no + or - symbol behind it. Also, please note that this page is intended to be used for ranged weapons only. Melee weapons are modified at the time of purchase with Applied Properties Standard ammunition types will be listed at the top of each table, along with their cost. Most firearms can have their ammunition converted into +C (Charged) cartridges, which increases penetration by 1 and doubles Range, but can only be used by guns with the Charged property. +C Cartridges cost on average about twice as much as their conventional counterparts. Magazines Nearly all firearms load their ammunition from magazines, devices used to store and feed ammunition into the barrel. While a few weapons have internal magazines that cannot be removed, most are detachable. Double-Barrel Shotguns, Revolvers, Handcannons and Hunting Rifles do not use magazines. When you purchase a magazine, you are purchasing it for a specific weapon. This means that although the prices for magazines are standardized, you cannot, for example, use the same magazine with both a regular Pistol and Auto Magnum. If you want to buy a magazine for an Auto Magnum, you would pay the price for a Pistol Magazine and write it as "Auto Magnum Magazine" on your character sheet. If your Game Master is using real world analogues for generic weapons, such as an M1911 instead of a Pistol, you would write it as "M1911 Magazine" on your character sheet. Depending on whether the players are interested in a more realistic experience, this can apply to ammunition as well, but only if the Game Master and players agree that it is desired. Ammunition In addition to the arrows fired by Bows, there are three basic types of small arms ammunition which are differentiated by their size and shape: Pistol, Shotgun and Rifle ammo. A few weapons, such as the Rocket Launcher and Flamethrower, must use weapon-specific ammunition, which will be noted on this page. Size All ammunition has a size, which must be accounted for on your character sheet. After all, it wouldn't make much sense if you could only carry 10 magazines, but had a million extra rounds in your backpack, would it? Ammunition that has already been loaded into a weapon or magazine does not contribute towards your carrying capacity. * Arrows, Grenades and Mortar ammunition count as small items, with a size of 0.1. * Pistol ammunition counts as a very small item, with a size of 0.1 per 20 rounds. * Shotgun ammunition and Large Caliber ammunition '''count as very small items, with a size of 0.1 per 5 rounds. * '''Rifle ammunition counts as a very small item, with a size of 0.1 per 10 rounds. * Missiles count as medium items, with a size of 1. * Flamethrower fuel is a liquid and cannot be carried outside of a container. Arrows Arrows have the distinct advantage of size over most firearm projectiles, allowing them to be altered to serve a variety of purposes. Pistol and rifle rounds are usually too small to carry an explosive payload, for instance. Arrows with a radius effect are called arrow bombs, and they are essentially miniaturized grenades launched by bow. Noisemaker arrows are harmless, but make a loud, constant noise on impact and are used to distract foes. All Arrows count as Small items, and have a Size of 0.1. There are also two special types of Arrows. * Noisemaker arrows are harmless, but make a loud, constant noise on impact and are used to distract foes. * Seeker arrows, like Homing weapons, will automatically double the result of your attack roll, but they do not need to be "locked on" first. Additionally, seeker arrows that deal full damage will continue on through targets without losing momentum, then orient themselves to hit and pierce through another, and then another, and so on. The 2d6 aiming roll still applies on each attack made by a seeker arrow, and the arrow will stop if it hits Cover. Broadhead and Bodkin arrows can be crafted from wood, metal, and feathers or plastic using the Trade (Fletching) Skill. Incendiary, High Explosive, Electroshock and EMP Grenades can be used to craft their counterpart arrows. Noisemakers are crafted using the Engineering skill. Seeker arrows must be purchased. Pistol Rounds Pistols and submachineguns use ammunition with shorter, fatter cartridges, most often with round tips. Pistol caliber cartridges are characterized by their relatively small size, low recoil, low range, and low penetration. Pistol ammunition has one unique special property: * Low Velocity: Low velocity ammunition automatically penetrates armor with the Soft property, even liquid armor. *''Only the Anti-Armor Pistol and Anti-Armor Submachinegun can fire Low Velocity rounds!'' FMJ pistol rounds can be crafted from lead, gunpowder and spent or unused brass using the Trade (Reloading) Skill. Shotgun Shells Shotguns use sleeve-like shells stuffed with shot, slugs, or other projectiles. Shotgun shells are characterized by their bulky size, high recoil, and enormous variety. Shotguns have one special type of ammunition with its own unique property: * Breaching Shells are designed to destroy door deadbolts, locks, and hinges without risking lives by ricocheting or by flying on at lethal speed through the door, as traditional buckshot can. When you use a Breaching Shell, it automatically opens doors as long as the door is made of a material soft enough for the Shell to penetrate. Breaching Shells are frangible and have an extremely short range, and will only work to open doors when fired from about 6 inches away; however, in close quarters combat they are still quite lethal to humans. 00, 000, and 0000 Buckshot, as well as Slugs, can be crafted from lead, gunpowder, and spent or unused shells using the Trade (Reloading) Skill. Unlike arrow bombs, shotgun grenades cannot be crafted from hand grenades and must be purchased. Beanbag Shells can be crafted from gunpowder, shells, and rubber instead. Rifle Rounds Rifles use ammunition with longer, thinner cartridges, almost always with a pointed front called a spitzer-tip. Rifle rounds are characterized by their long range and high penetration. FMJ rifle rounds can be crafted from lead, gunpowder and spent or unused brass using the Trade (Reloading) Skill. Special Ammo Special Ammo is ammunition used by weapons that are very large, rare or unique. This includes ammunition for the Anti-Tank Sniper Rifle and all Heavy Weapons. Large Caliber Rounds Large caliber rounds are used by the Anti-Tank Sniper Rifle and the Heavy Machinegun. They are distinct from normal rifle rounds in that their much larger size gives them greater versatility in terms of available ammunition types. Tracer rounds grant a flat +1 bonus to attack rolls. FMJ large caliber rounds can be crafted from lead, gunpowder and spent or unused brass using the Trade (Reloading) Skill. Missiles Missiles are the type of ammunition fired by a Rocket Launcher. They are large, self-propelled rockets with an impact warhead, usually explosive, mounted to the nose. Missiles have fail-safe devices to prevent them from detonating if they impact a target less than 80' away from the launcher. Ammunition for weapons has one special applied property: * Homing missiles have their range dramatically increased to a whopping two miles. Like the weapons that fire them, however, they cost quadruple the price of the base item. Any type of missile can be Homing, and Long Range Homing Missiles have a range of four miles. Due to their great material expense and mechanical complexity, modern missiles cannot generally be crafted outside of a factory. Grenades Grenades are the type of ammunition fired by a Grenade Launcher. They differ from Hand Grenades in that they are similar to bullet cartridges, designed to be launched from a tube rather than thrown. Unlike bullets, grenades are short for their size and very wide. They are typically intended to inflict damage by detonating an impact warhead inside the projectile. Grenades have fail-safe devices to prevent them from detonating if they impact a target less than 40' from the launcher. There is also one special applied property for grenades: * Air Burst grenades are able to explode in mid-air after a set distance. The player declares the distance before firing, and it costs 1 AP to dial it in on the launcher. Any type of grenade can be an Air Burst grenade, but it will cost twice as much to purchase. Most types of grenades can be crafted from lead, gunpowder, high explosives, filler materials, and spent or unused brass using the Trade (Demolitions) Skill. Air Burst and EMP grenades are more complex, and also require Engineering Skill to craft. Mortar Shells Mortar shells are similar to grenades in that they are very short for their fat width, and the projectiles are meant to inflict damage by detonating a warhead rather than through kinetic force. Their major difference lies in their greater size, specifically length. Mortar shells are fired in high-arcing ballistic trajectories, usually impacting their targets from almost directly overhead. When purchasing mortar shells, simply use the grenade table and pay twice the cost of a grenade for the equivalent mortar shell. Mortar shells deal 3 more damage than grenades and have double the radius. Mortar shells share a special applied property with missiles: * Homing shells are used with Homing Mortars. They cost quadruple the amount of the base item, just like homing missiles, and they do not get an increase in range. Crafting Mortar shells works identically to crafting grenades. Flamethrower Fuel Fuels are the various combustibles used as ammunition for the flamethrower. Modern flamethrowers can also toggle their pilot lights off to double as chemsprayers, using deadly chemicals like liquid nitrogen or corrosive agents as 'fuel.' They can also load nearly any other liquid, or even drugs into their fuel tanks, and project them in an aerosol spray. Many more potential sources of great fun can be found in the drug and chemical sections of the items page. There are several special ammo types for Flamethrowers: * Agent X inflicts Unconsciousness, coma, and eventual death on characters caught within a 75' Line. Can be resisted by Vigor. Lasts for 10-VIG minutes. If an unconscious character lies in a puddle of Agent X, they will continue absorbing it every round, stacking the duration. After 6 rounds, they must roll VIG against an RD 6 or die. If they survive, they awaken. * Agent J causes characters caught within a 75' Line to become Blind, Deaf and Dazed. All effects are resisted by one Vigor roll. Lasts for 10-VIG hours. Extremely dangerous. * Agent P will put characters in a 45° Cone In Agony. Lasts for 10-VIG minutes. Basic flamethrower fuel can be crafted from gasoline and styrofoam using the Trade (Chemistry) Skill. Other flamethrower fuels must be purchased. Modifications Weapon modifications are permanent alterations made to the fundamental structure of a firearm. They are generally less common than weapon Attachments due to their more variable expense and niche applications. All Modifications can be accomplished free of charge by a player character who has the requisite skills as long as they have access to the tools and materials they need. There is only one table of weapon modifications, and each modification will describe what firearms it can affect. The price of all Modifications is relative to the cost of the base weapon they are modifying after applying price modifiers from Applied Properties. Attachments Unlike weapon modifications, attachments are more common and numerous and can easily be put on or taken off of a weapon. Attachments have a variety of more general uses and there is little reason not to use them if you can afford to; so much so that weapons used by Sol's militaries often have them integrated into the factory models. The only drawback to the use of most attachments is a slight, fractional increase in the weapon's size, which slightly lowers a character's capacity for carrying other items. This will be noted in the Size column. Be careful - too many attachments will alter the weapon's size category, which could it make it substantially more difficult to wield. There are several types of attachments based on the location of their placement on a weapon and their uses, each with their own table. The tables list their names and prices and describe their effects. Sights Sights 'are generally placed on the top of a firearm and are used by the wielder to assist with both aim and vision enhancement. Most police and military organizations universally outfit their foot soldiers with weapons equipped with some type of sight attachment. Any bonuses from a gun's sights ''do not stack with the bonuses from Targeting HUDs. Sights require a rail to be mounted on the top of a weapon in order to be attached; if a sight is compatible with a specific type of weapon without a top rail, it will be noted in its description. Additionally, Short and Long Scopes can be outfitted with a '''Vision Enhancement, which function like special properties and are written in () parenthesis after the item. For example, 4x Telescoping Sight (Nightvision). * Nightvision enhancements multiply the price of the base sight by 3. * Thermal enhancements multiply the price of the base sight by 8. * X-Ray enhancements multiply the price of the base sight by 20. Rails Rails are a standard interface system that provides a mounting platform for a wide gamut of different firearm attachments. In order to attach Rail Accessories to a weapon, that weapon must have the requisite Rails to mount them on. The Rails available to each weapon are listed below. Rail Accessories Rail Accessories can be anything that fits on a rail that is not a weapon or gun sight, from infrared laser pointers that assist with aim and allow operators to view one another's firing angles without exposing them to the enemy, to simple tactical flashlights that provide a great deal of illumination, or even the costly Targeting Dongle. Keep in mind that bipods and grips can only be mounted on a bottom rail. Bipods are only compatible with weapons that have the Two-Handed property. Underbarrel Weapons Underbarrel Weapons '''are special, secondary weapons that can be mounted on the bottom rail of a weapon in place of a rail accessory. They are usually smaller, lower capacity variants of existing weapons, like tube-fed Auto Shotguns, Grenade Launchers or even Flamethrowers. While they can be used on their own without a rail, this is generally inadvisable as they are both more expensive and less effective than equivalent full-size weapons and are also unable to be modified. Underbarrel weapons must be mounted on a Bottom Rail and are only compatible with Assault Rifles, Battle Rifles, Light Machineguns, General Purpose Machineguns and Auto Shotguns. Barrel Accessories '''Barrel Accessories are attachments which are affixed to the muzzle of a weapon, usually to help provide noise or flash suppression or dampen recoil. Extended and Shortened Barrels cost a fraction of the price of the base weapon they are purchased for. Miscellaneous Miscellaneous attachments don't fit into any other category. This primarily includes anything that can be fit onto a weapon that does not attach to the barrel or a rail.